This invention relates generally to the the field of coin drop mechanisms used with coin operated commercial appliances and equipment, and more particularly to an improved form thereof suitable for replacing existing coin slide elements in coin collector boxes.
Coin slides have been used for may years, and while effective, they are subject to wear, jamming and other functions during operation. They are also more vulnerable to tampering by unauthorized persons than would be desired. A more serious disadvantage lies in their lack of adaptability to provide for acceptance of larger number of coins necessitated by the increased cost of continued operation of the appliances with passage of time. However, many such devices are presently in operation, and it is desirable to be able to replace the coin slide elements alone in existing coin boxes, rather than discard the entire coin collection box.
In my above-mentioned copending application, there is disclosed a construction including a simple pivotal link mechanism having a minimum number of moving parts, which mechanism is of a minimum height so as to be readily installable in the vertical space and opening created by the removal of the existing coin slide elements forming a part of a collector box. The structure includes a mounting plate having a through opening for the insertion of coins, which, in installed condition, covers the above-mentioned opening. Supported by the plate is a receptor and guide element comprising a pair of parallel plates defining a passage therebetween. The plates mount a pivotally mounted lever, one end of which is opposite the coin slot in the mounting plate. The lever is resiliently biased to partially block the coin slot and is pivoted downwardly upon the insertion of a coin. This movement actuates means inhibiting the insertion of a second coin until the first coin has cleared for acceptance. Upon release of the coin, the lever pivots in an opposite direction, forming an inclined surface over which the coin rolls to an opposite end of the lever. The lever continues to pivot as the coin travels over the inclined surface, and as the coin reaches the second end, it falls into a coin chute in known manner. The coin is prevented from overshooting the drop opening by an adjustable stop mounted between the supporting plates. As the resilient forces required are small, they are provided by a small weight, rather than a spring.
While this construction is effective, it has been found that the openings in some appliances in which the coin drop mechanism is installed have been less than standard height owing to the nature and configuration of the coin slide mechanism which the construction replaces. As a result, there is not sufficient room to accommodate the parallel plates therebehind at the inclined angle necessary for proper operation of the pivotally mounted lever. Since it is desirable that the coin drop device be installed without physically modifying the dimension of the space in which it is disposed, there arises a need for a modified construction which will perform the same functions while occupying a space of lesser height within the coin operated device.